


Bruises

by bangotagun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangotagun/pseuds/bangotagun
Summary: After that big fight with Hinata, Kageyama get to face his feelings and it is not that easy.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 5
Kudos: 68





	Bruises

**Author's Note:**

> hello, so here is my first work in english, so, as it is not my first language I hope you can understand if this is not at maximum potential.
> 
> the fic is set right after that big fight between Hinata and Kageyama in the second season.
> 
> hope you like it. xx

Fuck. Fuck. _Fuck_.

That was all in Kageyama's head while he left the court. His face was hurting, his body as a whole was shivering and worst of all that feeling in the pit of his stomach that made him feel sick.

He knows that Hinata didn't mean any harm, that little turd was just trying to do his best in the given situation, but someone out there needs to think objectively, and he knows it is his job. As they approach the spring games, a little shift could cost them the victory, and give Hinata what he wants right now was too dangerous. Kageyama was being rational. Why does this make him feel like shit?

The fact is that Kageyama was not the friendly type. There was always a problem: he was too scary, too focused, too selfish, too stupid. The list can go on and on, there is always an excuse. He knows he is not that easy to deal with but who can blame him? Even his face can help, so he just stuck with it as time passed. But then Hinata showed up.

Hinata is everything that Kageyama is not. He is cute, bubbly, and happy, people just love to be around him. He has such great energy, nobody can crush his spirit if he decides so, and is just amazing how determined he is. The thing is: even when he is like this when he loved, he always looked up to Kageyama's abilities, he tried from the start to prove himself to the setter in such a stubborn way that make everybody question his sanity. And then Hinata just made it. And when he did trusted Kageyama as nobody else did before.

He was the first to not only understand what Kageyama was thinking but to jump with him in the same boat. They shared so much perspective and it made Kageyama feel all warm inside every time he noticed that Hinata just voiced what was in his mind. But at the end of the day, they are so different, almost like polar ends in every aspect, and when they disagree things can get really ugly really fast. They just did.

As his feet dragged him home he felt like a mess. _Fuck_. He wasn't even thinking when his vision started to get blurry, tears were forming and he didn't even wipe them off until they were too many dropping in his mouth. He felt the need to scream. To run. To sit in a fetal position in the middle of the street. Anything that would help that gigantic frustration to get out his chest, and, at the same time, he was paralyzed by the feeling of being alone.

Hinata wouldn't be alone, right? He had too many friends, people concerned about his well-being because he is just the most lovable piece of shit to ever walk on this earth. But for Kageyama, it was not like that. If Hinata was not beside him, nobody paid attention, nobody cared enough. At least he felt like worked this way. And the crushing fear just got worse.

Kageyama was at the front gate of his house before he could even process, he didn't know how much time has passed, his phone was dead weight in his pocket. Inside was silent when he entered, so exhausted by all the training and crying that he just took a really fast shower, and as soon his head touched the pillow he was out.

But, as soon Kageyama opened his eyes the following morning tears were spilling. He just curled himself in the blankets, feeling the inability to get up. Nobody in the house would pay attention if he didn't leave the bed today, his parents were out for work and his grandma probably would think he was already out when she wakes up. But he has practice and not showing up would make a show, it was easier to just get it done instead of explaining. So he did.

He got up and took a long shower, organized his things in his backpack, put the dirty laundry in place, trading for clean ones, he wore de uniform but as he sat at the table for breakfast, he couldn't even think about the food without feeling nauseous. He decided to not eat anything, for now, he would get something in school before practice, maybe.

He was the first one to arrive, at this point this was common. Usually, he would run with Hinata to the club room but today they didn't find each other at the gates of the school, Kageyama walked as slow he could bring himself to walk and when nobody showed up he just sat at the stairs feeling defeated. He put his arms over his knees and let his head fall above them, closing his eyes he was trying to swallow the knot of tears and anxiety building up no stop inside him. Won't be cute if the team catches him crying.

Kageyama could just say he was sorry, he actually was. But he knew that apologizing would result in him complying with whatever Hinata wanted to do and he could not let that happen. If they change the move and didn't work it would mean the whole team becomes unstable and insecure right about the time the competition starts and that can't be good.

His line of thoughts was interrupted by a soft brush on his shoulders. He opened his eyes to see that Daichi and Sugawara were looking at him, concern in their eyes, so Kageyama got up, saying his greetings.

"Are you alright?" the captain asked.

"Yeah, yeah just tired," he replied quietly.

"You look pale." Suga complimented.

"I'm fine."

He didn't know if the seniors knew about the fight, but he wasn't in the mood to dive into de subject, so, instead of apologizing at least to them, he preferred to just stay quiet as they entered the club room.

Kageyama didn't saw Hinata in the court, he didn't hear the little one joking around with Nishinoya or making a fuss about some spike that Tanaka did. Some strange kind of guilty build up inside his stomach, Tobio knew that even though he manhandled Hinata it was not hard enough to hurt him for real, right? He wouldn't forgive himself if Hinata were actually injured.

He could not focus on the stretches, the scenes of the fight were replaying in his mind, trying to find any wrong move that could have hurt Shoyou. They were pretty much aggressive with each other, but the final goal was never to hurt, like, for real. Coach Ukai started to give the instructions for the morning routine but the words didn't seem to make any sense.

"Hinata is training separately, for now, he needs to work with some basics. Kageyama you come with me."

Tobio felt his whole body stiffening. Was he going to be kicked out of the team? As he followed the coach out the court he could feel the panic building even more in his belly, they were going in the direction of where the girls trained.

"Daichi talked to the captain of the female team, she agreed to let us use this court when they are done as well, I need you to try something for me."

"Am I still in the team?"

Ukai slowly turned to him, he looked at Kageyama like a second head grown out of his shoulder. He blinked twice and started to talk.

"Are you insane? Of course, you are in the team, what in the hell made you-" realization seemed to downs on him. "Oh, is it about the fight?" Kageyama blushed and turned away. He felt ashamed about his behavior, that was the kind of thing he shouldn't be doing in high school, so stupid.

"Sorry," Tobio said quietly, his head down.

"Look, Kageyama, you and Hinata are young and have some kind of weird rivalry, so expect you to fight even though you are friends. Those things happen in a team, don't worry. The only thing I can say is that I expect you both to not get physical anymore because you can hurt each other."

"Okay."

"So let me explain what I want you to work on."

—

Kageyama felt tired when he ended the practice. It was far away from the longest or intensive training he has ever had, but it was so frustrating. Two hours had passed and he couldn't get it right. This on top of all the sadness he was already feeling was pulling him to the edge.

He heard his stomach growling as he left for classes, reminding him that he didn't have anything to eat for the day yet, so he stopped by the machine to get some yogurt even though the nausea was not completely gone.

The classes went by in the blink of the eye, not unusual for Kageyama but the blur of anxiety didn't seem like would leave him anytime soon. At lunchtime, he saw Hinata, in the cafeteria, with two other boys that Kageyama recognize from his class. Hinata wasn't talking as much he uses to and when his eyes locked with Kageyama's that alone made Tobio eyes water, he rushed out.  
  
Hinata was probably one of the most transparent people that Kageyama has ever encountered. His honesty is outstanding and he wears his heart out of his sleeve, even if he wants to keep something a secret, he is physically incapable of so. Kageyama knows for sure that the only two times he saw Hinata truly sad were about volleyball. But this was too much. Hinata seemed so disappointed. The feeling was chilling.

Kageyama wished he had someone to talk to. Every little thing that Hinata did make his emotions so more pronounced, he could be at the top of the world with just a compliment but as fast as it can be he was also at the end of a pit because that was how it worked with Hinata. He was aware that usually is not how best friends feel. Tobio had spent a good amount of time observing Nishinoya and Tanaka to get this conclusion, so it was hard to be incompetent in figuring out what exactly was happening to him.

He couldn't bring it to his teammates, first because Hinata was in the team so there is no way they could keep it away from him. Second, because every time feelings were mentioned it meant teasing no stop, and Kageyama was already feeling overwhelmed for himself, imagine with the interference of the others.

So he just let it all sit while feeling the weight of the world on his shoulders.

—

  
Two weeks passed in the blink of an eye. Kageyama was too busy trying to not feel anything so he found himself training even more hours than normal, he focused on his classes like he never did before, and even on his way home he would run and scream until he was too tired to handle. So before he noticed it was already time for the training camp.

  
The bus that would take them to Tokyo was parked just outside, Kageyama revised his things once more before entering. Almost everyone was already seated, he usually would be at Hinata's side and they would go all the way talking about new plays or analyzing nekoma's defense. Tsukishima probably would order them to shut up at some point even though he was with earphones, and that would start a chain of bickering. But Kageyama wasn't talking to Hinata still, so he just sat at the back, his smaller backpack in his lap, he was feeling so lonely again.

  
Kageyama was using all of his mental energy trying to focus on the book he had in hands, but it was not a surprise that he isn't much of a reader, not only because apparently, the only thing he can focus on is volleyball but also because his vocabulary is not the vastest one and he was not good with interpretation. He should buy earbuds, maybe music was easier.

  
The travel was going more silently than it used to, most of the people were sleeping, so when Asahi seated by his side Kageyama was surprised. The older hesitated before talking in almost a whisper, without even look at Tobio.

  
"You know, I get how it feels, between you and Hinata. I have been there. You don't have to go over this alone, if you ever need someone to talk to, your senpais are around... So yeah... I will go now."

  
Kageyama didn't even get the time to reply because Asahi was already gone. The feeling of a hand squeezing his heart was back, thinking about Hinata recently made the feeling get worse. Kageyama knows for a fact that he is not good at dealing with emotions, so, as time passed, he specialized in ignoring whatever was there to feel.

  
It was well known in the team that Asahi and Nishinoya had some weird kind of romantic relationship for some time. They were not dating but were not single either. When Tanaka asked Yuu about it, the response was that they still figuring it out, and Kageyama thought that was a valid response, they still young so they could take their time.

  
Anyway, Kageyama was well aware of what Asahi was talking about, even when he didn't want to face it. He didn't expect anyone to notice his glances at Hinata, it was always happening without him even knowing. He still not training exclusively with Shoyou, so, their encounters are just happening in the matches with the whole team. He knows Hinata is training hard, he changed a lot in these couple of days they were apart and Kageyama can't stop himself to think that sometimes he holds Hinata back. 

  
Kageyama knows it is not the best situation but he likes a bit too much to know that Shoyou depends solely on him for most of what he has to do in the court. And yes, he is aware that he shouldn't feel like this, even more knowing the whole lot that Hinata has to evolve to be at the level that he wants to, but having somebody to really admire and trust him after what happened in middle school was something that Kageyama treasured a lot. Maybe because was Hinata. 

  
Maybe he cherished Hinata too much.

  
Tobio let a frustrated grunt slip out his throat as silent he could do. He felt like crying again but couldn't in the bus with all his teammates around, especially when Tsukishima was just two seats in front of him. His breath hitched and his hands started to sweat, his was feeling that weird kind of anguish again, his vision started to get blurry.

  
What if Hinata knows? And if he hates him because of it? What will happen if he can't stand Kageyama anymore? He will be alone for how long until someone trusts him again? He wanted to shut his mind off but he didn't know how to do so.

  
"Oi, Kageyama, breath with me." Sugawara was sitting beside him, holding his now trembling hands without him even noticing. He did as he was told to, slowly starting to calm down. "Are you alright?" He asked, his voice low, Kageyama was thankful for that, he didn't want any attention right now.

  
"Uhm."

  
"Wanna talk?"

  
"No."

  
"Ok. Here, drink water. I have been keeping an eye on you because you are acting even more distant since your fight with Hinata, we are worried, you know." Sugawara sighed. "I guess you didn't have someone to get your back in middle school and I get that your relationship with Hinata is deeper than with any of us. But you are not alone, I swear." Kageyama raised his head a bit surprised, he didn't expect anyone to notice and even make the connection with his past. "Don't act so surprised, you are pretty easy to read sometimes. I guess it was traumatic for you at the time but you can not wait for this kind of stuff to keep happening."

  
Kageyama was glad that the third years still around, he let his head rest on Sugawara's shoulder. Usually, he didn't like to feel young, he always thought of himself as really mature, at least in some cases, but it was good to feel that someone is taking care of him.

  
"See, we got you." 

  
—

  
The week was hectic. In between all the games, the punishment for the losers, and extra practice after, Kageyama felt almost overload. He still a bit stiff with the new pass, it was right sometimes but the wrongs still more frequent. He almost got into another fight with Hinata about it and he was not feeling good enough about this, even when things worked out just fine.

  
Yachi, who was helping him with his training, just left telling him that she was very tired, so Kageyama was sitting in the court alone, a ball in his lap. It was very frustrating. At least when things didn't go as they are supposed to and Hinata was around, he felt like everything would be alright at some point. 

  
He got up and started to work on cleaning the court, it was already late enough and he wanted to wake in time to see the sunrise. It was the last day, so he didn't know when he could see Tokyo again, even though in Miyagi he would frequently wake up in time for a morning run, that was something in the big city sun that makes him feel all warm, not only in the skin but also inside. Like Hinata does.

Kageyama denied himself to use the term people usually do. He wouldn't be all cheesy even if it was only in his head. And Tobio didn't have any plans to tell somebody what he realized fully in the last few days. Things made more sense now, but the discomfort of facing the situation head-on overpowered the, maybe in other situations — more so with another person —, a nice feeling.

He decided to stop thinking, after all, there was no reason to be like this. As fast as he could, Kageyama cleaned after himself and made his way to the dorms, drifting to sleep fast after his shower.

Tobio didn't need an alarm to be up on time, was around five in the morning when he woke up. Quickly his morning routine was all done, so he got out as silently as possible. Still much dark outside, the fresh morning air was revitalizing with all the heat, especially in the dorms, so many boys breathing and sweating together didn't make a cute smell too. He felt the morning breeze against his face while he did his little run to the top of the ravine where they were paying the penalties, probably the highest place in the camp.

He sat there, the sun already starting to make its appearance, starting to slowly illuminate the world with all that golden color. Kageyama smiled to himself. Hinata was just like the sun. He wiggled himself, that thought was so cheesy.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, the warmth of the sun starting to prickly his skin. The smell of wet soil because of the dew made everything even better. He was in Tokyo training with the best teams of his league, he was in a team with people who cared about him and lastly, he was in love with the foolest person he ever met.

"Oi, Kageyama, are you sleeping outside now?" Hinata's voice brought him back from his thoughts.

"Of course not, stupid. What are you doing here?"

"Some morning exercise before breakfast?! I couldn't sleep anymore." Hinata sat right by his side, he looked beautiful iluminated by de golden light provided by the still-rising sun. "You wake up by this time every day?"

"Mostly, except when I am too tired. But I like the routine."

"Oh, this is nice. I'm not very good with that."

Kageyama let out a small laugh. Of course, Hinata was terrible with anything that required him to be organized. "I figured."

"You know, is kind of a bummer that we still not talking normally with each other. We don't race in about a month or so, is weird."

"Yeah."

"Are you mad at me?" Hinata faced him, his eyes inquisitive.

"No, I am not. I don't hold into things like that." Kageyama stared back at him and saw him blushing slightly, before looking away.

"Why you don't talk to me then?"

"I thought you were mad at me. You were right and I said some things to you that were not true, and I feel like a jerk, you know."

"Oh, I'm not mad. But I forgive you tho." Hinata smiled as he looked back at him.

"I didn't say that I am sorry, you ass."

"I know, but that is enough."

They sat in silence for a while, the morning movement starting back in the dorms as faint voices could be heard.

"Kageyama."

"Hm."

"You know I kind of like you, right?"

Kageyama stiffed immediately, he turned to Hinata who had his head down, looking at the grass between his legs. He seemed tense and that was unusual.

"What?" That was the only coherent thing he could say as his mind stopped working apparently.

"Please, don't hate me. I just thought you should know because I already told Suga and Daichi. Yamaguchi knows too, so probably does Tsukishima. And oh I told Kenma too but just because he kept asking."

"Oh my god, are you stupid? Why would tell this to everybody?" Kageyama hid his face in his hands feeling how flushed he was.

It was nice to know, his feelings were mutual as well. But why Hinata had to tell everybody? He was feeling so embarrassed.

"It's not a big deal! And I'm not good with secrets." Hinata said exasperated. "Nobody had a bad reaction so a figured you wouldn't too. You know you don't seem to mind Noya and Asahi so I guessed it was alright with you. I didn't mean to offend." He ended with a small voice, Kageyama raised his head just to see Shoyou curling into himself.

"OH, it's not like that, no." He took a big gulp of air feeling his face heating even more as if it was possible. He couldn't let Hinata think he was a homophobe or something like this. "I like you too."

"YOU DO?" Hinata raised his whole body and Kageyama didn't have the guts to face him.

"Shut up." Tobio sighed. "Yes, I do." He said finally feeling his body relax a bit.

There was an uncomfortable silence as they both just took the information in. Kageyama was feeling kind of overwhelmed. God, they just confessed to each other, what the hell.

"Should we kiss?" Hinata broke the silence once again.

"WHAT?" Kageyama could literally combust.

"You know, when people confess in movies, they kiss afterward."

"This ain't a movie, stupid."

"I know, but it's romantic anyway so we should kiss. C'mon Kageyama." His tone was playful now. "Gimme a kiss mwah mwah." Tobio was softly pushing him out, trying to not smile.

"So annoying."

One of Hinata's hands was on his thigh so Kageyama held his wrist so he won't move, then he held his chin, looked straight into Hinata's eyes feeling all kinds of warmth spreading around inside of him. Kageyama closed his eyes and smashed his lips against the other. It was just for a split second, but his heart was hammering in his ears and his hands started to shake a little. He let go of Hinata without even look at him, feeling butterflies dancing circles in his stomach. Hinata let out a loud laugh. Once again Tobio's face was on fire.

"This is not how you are supposed to do it, Kageyama-kun."

"Of course it is." His voice was shaky.

"Here, let me show you."

Hinata put one of his hands in the side of Kageyama's face. The tip of his fingers feeling so warm in the skin that seems like it was burning. Before Kageyama could even process his eyes were closed once again and Hinata's lips were against his, this time slowly, moving almost lazily, he let out an unsteady sigh, holding Shoyou wrist like his life depends on it.

Kageyama didn't know how much time passed, but seemed like forever and at the same time all too fast. He was feeling like jelly inside when they separated, still very close, Hinata looked at him in almost adoration, a smile hanging on his slightly swollen lips. Kageyama looked away once more, letting go of him.

He heard a small laugh and he got up. "Let's go, yamayama, they will serve the breakfast soon enough." Kageyama nodded and held the hand that Hinata was offering him to get up. Shoyou was the one who intertwined their fingers and didn't release until they were in the bottom of the ravine.

They look at each other just for a moment, hearts jumping out the chest, and both knew what was about to come. The next second they were already running on the way to the dining hall.

Kageyama smiled to himself once again, hearing Hinata scream as he rushed in front of him, this was probably the happiest he ever been.

**Author's Note:**

> you always can talk to me on twitter @forwwx  
> comments are also welcome, thanks for reading. xx


End file.
